


"What's in it for me?"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [16]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, If you're going to be late make sure you have a good excuse, Nick gets an eyeful, Robin and Strike are busted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"What's in it for me?"

In hindsight, he could have called.

Of all the things Nick had expected to see as he’d strolled into the Denmark Street office, it was not the two partners standing in the kitchenette, snogging like drunk teenagers at an unsupervised party.

Walking- was Strike _actually_ swaggering? -down the street fifteen minutes later, his friend lights a cigarette and gives Nick a dangerous command.

“Don’t tell Ilsa. Not yet. It’s…new. Don’t think we’re quite ready to plan the wedding”.

Nick scowled. If he kept this to himself, he was a dead man.

“That’s a big secret to keep from my wife Oggy. What’s in it for me?”


End file.
